The Arrow Of Love
by CrimsonxEyes
Summary: What happens when the god of love, falls in love himself?


He knows love like the back of his hand.

He is love.

He is the gentle caress in the middle of the night. He is the words murmured on flushed skin. He is the intense passion and he is the desperation.

He is all of these things but he's never felt them himself.

He grips his bow lightly in his hand down by his side and his fingers twirl the arrow, eyes searching the crowd.

He moves unseen but he leaves behind a trail behind him if you look closely.

Sometimes he wonders what it would feel like to feel the sting of his own arrow. What would it feel like to finally find that one person that fits next to you like a puzzle? He can never know, so he keeps letting the arrow fly and he doesn't wait around to watch.

He used to, but no longer. It's almost too painful. He's forever stuck watching on the outside and is caught in the in-between. The gray in-between.

They have names for him.

Cupid, Eros, those are names he shed long ago. He still has that familiar curse stuck to him. Forever trying to find his Psyche. He's seen manifestations of her many times over the years, some female and some male but they never stay around for long. Just a fleeting glance and a lingering touch. Sometimes he wonders if it's even worth the trouble anymore if he's just going to be lost and wandering again.

He hasn't seen her in a long time and while he isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing a part of him will always long for that companion.

For now though he is content to hide in the shadows and bring love because that is the only thing he knows best.

He lives a life in the modern world with the people he could consider friends. They know him as Sora and he's happy to just goof around with them but they have no idea that their mysterious friend that goes off at random points during the day and night is actually a god. He remembers when he couldn't walk amongst the humans without being trapped in a crowd of people begging for love. They would run their hands along his skin and would tear at his clothing like animals. Now love is a slowly dying idea. Romanticism is fading and he's the only thing left from a time of shy touches and courting.

He's fading as well just like the other gods and goddesses. The only thing that keeps him around are those that wish upon stars and wait for that perfect one. That's where he comes in with his silent wings and his arrow that can change the world.

He just wishes he wasn't so alone in a world full of people.

"Sora?" A voice jolts him out his thoughts and he straightens in his seat.

"Yes?" He grips his coffee cup and tears his gaze away from the woman staring out the window at the man across the street.

"You zoned out on me." Terra chuckles at him.

"Right sorry. You were saying?" He looks at the brunette over his cup lid.

Terra just laughs and shakes his head. "I worry 'bout you sometimes Sora, always distant and flighty."

Sora gives a quirk of a smile. "Just my nature I guess." And wasn't that the truth. His eyes slide back to the woman who rises from her seat and he can still see that invisible pull between her and the man. "I have to go to the bathroom." He mutters and rises from his seat and walks towards the back, his presence becoming unnoticeable to the humans around him as white wings shimmer around him and the human clothes melt off him. Its precaution after all, humans nowadays don't believe in myths.

With a quick, precise stringing of an arrow, the woman was jolted and she stopped moving and just stared out the window and Sora let the bow fall to his side as she walked out the door and cross the street to the man who sat on the bench.

He had seen this before, over and over and over again. Each was a little different but they were all the same basic principle and while each brought a tiny smile to his face it only brought painful memories of the one soul he had loved.

"Well that was fast," Terra looks up at him and he shrugs before sitting back down.

He had met Terra at a concert actually. He was alone and Terra was alone so they hit it off. Terra was a kind soul with exuberant energy and he liked that but Sora could see his heart yearning and he had kept an open eye out for that certain someone for his friend. It was the least he could do after all.

"Hey do you want to come to a party with me tonight? I'd rather not go alone," Terra asks a little embarrassed.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Really?" Terra's eyes light up like he had been afraid that Sora would say no. Sora nods with a little smile. "Awesome, I'll text you the address okay?"

"Sounds good, off to class then?" Sora smirks and Terra sighs as he stands.

"Can someone please take this Greek Civilization class for me?" Terra says in an exasperated tone and Sora just chuckles because Terra has no idea who he's really talking to. "See you around Sora!"

"See yah!" He calls back and stays in his spot in the crowded coffee shop, eyes closing as he hears the thrum under the voices around him. Broken hearts, yearning hearts, hearts full to the brim. It's his livelihood after all.

He opens his eyes and rises from his seat in the familiar daze that overcomes him every now and then. It's the haze of romance and love and he greets it like an old friend. As he moves through the crowd his wings slowly unfurl and he disappears from sight, still moving between the humans that have far too little time in the day. He sees the pull of attraction between business partners and strangers walking side by side that have no idea that their soul mate is a just a finger touch away, but it isn't their time yet.

It's only when he can see that pink haze that he let an arrow fly. It's like second nature and he does it without thinking. When did he become such a robot? His mouth quirks a bit at that. Robot. It's a modern term while he's an old concept.

"Eros?" A voice murmurs in his ear and he stands up pin straight as a hand trails from his back to his shoulder and around to his front and a woman stops in front of him.

"Aphrodite," He grits his teeth because this can only mean one thing it's nothing good.

"It's Tifa now," She smiles dreamily and chuckles, a high tinkling laugh. "Sora."

"What do you want?"

"So hasty," She pouts and bats her eyelashes. They're still standing in the middle of the sidewalk with humans subconsciously moving out of their way. "I think love has spoiled for you." She smirks and he shakes his head, his dangling loosely in his fingers. He's silent and she sighs. "I can't come see my favorite person when I'm in town?"

"Mother…"

"Oh you know I hate when you call me that. Makes me feel old," She waves him off and he chuckles a little bitterly and looks away from her.

"You're going to mess this up for me again aren't you?" He looks down at the ground because the only reason Tifa is here is because Psyche is here once again. She's silent and his eyes drift back to her. "I'm tired, why can't you let me have this?"

"Oh sweetie don't you know how this works?" Tifa cocks her head.

"We don't have to you know," He whispers and Tifa laughs once again.

"You've gone soft haven't you?"

His hands ball into fists and his eyes blaze, quite literately. "I'm done playing this centuries long game Aphrodite. You say away, don't make me call your husband."

Tifa scoffs at that. "You really think I'm afraid of Hephaestus?"

"Heard he has a new name actually. Leon right? Good thing Leon's on speed dial."

Tifa's eyes flash at that and her mouth forms into a firm line but she backs off and that line forms into a twisted smile. "It's funny how the mortals got the myth wrong. She's not immortal is she? Poor little Eros forever looking for the only soul to love him while he's surrounded by the only thing he can't have."

He growls, wings flapping in anger and she just giggles and gives him a little wave before disappearing and he's left alone once again. The anger drains out of him and he's left standing in the middle of the sidewalk but a slow smile curls onto his face because Psyche is here. He just has to find her.

He didn't mean to fall in love with anyone, and a mortal at that. While his family had dabbled in the moral world many a time, he was always just outside it. While he intermingled, yes, he would never really be part of it because without love the mortal world would be nothing but a wasteland of violence and chaos. Of course love was often a cause of chaos but it was also the cause of peace and tranquility. It was a double sided coin.

He quickly found that out when he accidentally scratched himself with his own arrow when he found Psyche all those thousands of years ago.

It was all downhill from there.

It was a constant struggle to wait for the soul he fell in love with to show up but it always seemed to end in tragedy. Every time he connected it was broken once again and he was left alone. Often times he got angry but recently he just curled into himself. He became a loner but then again he was always a bit of a loner to begin with.

It was a bit refreshing to have met Terra at that random concert. So different than the gods and goddesses he had been around for so long.

"You ready?" Terra pokes his head into Sora's apartment and he chuckles and nods, grabbing his coat.

"I should really learn to lock my door huh?" Not that it really matters. He doesn't actually live here.

"Yeah probably," Terra grins, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets as they walk down the sidewalk. "You excited?"

"I've been to my fair share of parties," Sora gives a half smile and Terra's eyes widen but then he nods. "How did you know about this one?"

"Oh just a guy from work, Ventus," Terra shrugs and kicks a rock a few feet in front of them but Sora knows that shy blush, and he wonders if he'll get to finally repay Terra back for befriending him. He's always thought he's been a bit difficult to keep around as a friend, at least for a mortal. He's constantly disappearing and entering a world of his own and the lovers around him.

"This the one you've been hinting about for a while?" A knowing look appears on his face and Terra shrugs again but a faint smile curls onto his lips. "Well good, I can finally meet him then."

They walk down the sidewalk some more and it's pretty quiet for the time of night. His eyes are constantly searching the faces they come across though. He's been on edge ever since Tifa showed up and a part of his wonders if more of his family will show up now that Aphrodite's in town.

"Here it is," Terra stops and looks up at a two story house and Sora looks at him then back at the house.

"Well come on then." He smirks and drags Terra to the door which is already open and they can already hear the music thrumming in the winter night. His wings subconsciously twitch at the familiar feeling of lust. He may be the god of love, but he can still appreciate the primal instinct. Terra follows him a little hesitantly into the crowd. "Where's Ventus?" He asks over the Sorad noise after they circle the house.

"I don't know!" Terra yells back and his blue eyes flit around looking.

"Terra!" A voice yells over the thrum and Terra's head snaps towards it and Sora looks up as well and he's a bit floored. "Glad you could make it!" The man doesn't notice him at first but while Sora recognizes him, he also recognizes that familiar haze.

"Hey Ventus," Terra grins, "Oh this is Sora!" He gestures to Sora who's still standing there, fighting off his need to bring out his bow and his hand is itching desperately as Ventus finally looks at him and his face drops.

"Hello Sora," Ventus says in a strained voice.

"Do you…do you guys know each other?" Terra looks between the two of them.

"You could say that," Sora smirks as he cocks his head while Ventus purses his lips. "Hey Ventus I actually do have something to ask you, do you mind?"

"Sure, excuse us Terra."

"Oh of course," Terra says, still a little confused as the two of them walk out onto the porch where it's deserted.

"So you too?" Ventus crosses his arms.

"I've been here for a while Hermes," Sora raises and eyebrow and Ventus scoffs.

"Yeah okay Eros. I should have known that you were the reason of the family reunion." Ventus sighs and rubs his forehead.

"It's not my fault she follows me when Psyche shows up," Sora narrows his eyes and Ventus nods.

"Right, yeah I know. I mean you are her son, I guess you can't really help that."

"I may be her child by blood but I am not her son," He spits and Ventus looks up at that and is silent for a while.

"Apollo is here too you know."

"With Melpomene no doubt," Sora scoffed and Ventus cracked a smile.

"They always had a thing didn't they?" Ventus chuckled and Sora laughed with a nod.

"What form is she in?"

"He," Ventus corrected and Sora's eyebrows rise slightly. "Guess he wanted a bit of change. It's more fitting actually don't you think? Muse of tragedy after all."

"Yeah I suppose," Sora shrugs and leans against a beam and crosses his arms.

"I guess asking why you're with Terra would be pointless then wouldn't?" Ventus changes the subject and Sora shifts his weight. "Who is his victim then?"

Sora's eyes rise slowly and Ventus's eyes widen.

"Does that blasted arrow even work on gods?" Ventus backed up a bit.

"What do you think?" Sora gave a bitter laugh and Ventus's lips formed a firm line. "I have to do it Hermes, I'm sorry." He whispers and his mortal appearance shifts to his god form, wings and all.

"How strange that you come for me now." Ventus sighs and Sora swallows.

"I don't dictate love."

"No you just force it on people," Ventus spits and his mortal clothes fade as well, leaving a tunic and winged sandals along with a staff.

"You can't fight it you know."

Ventus is silent at that and his eyes travel to the window where Terra's standing awkwardly by himself, hips twitching in time with the music. "At least he's nice."

Sora nods and quickly strings an arrow and right before he's about to let it loose, Ventus holds up his hand.

"Wait," Ventus turns to him. "Does love hurt?"

Sora lowers his bow slowly. "Love is many things," He says softly. "It is the most beautiful thing and the most horrific, but it's the single best thing in this world."

Ventus watches him with searching eyes and Sora raises his bow once again, letting loose an arrow without a second thought.

At least Terra will be happy.

"Baby Eros!" A familiar voice breaks his solo trek back to his apartment and he looks up to see a glowing figure with another trailing after him.

"Apollo. Hermes told me you were here." Sora straightens and his wings rustle.

"Causing broken hearts still?" The man chuckles.

"Not anymore," Sora shakes his head.

"Axel why are we talking to him?" The other figure sniffs and Sora's gaze shifts to the olive skinned male.

"Looking well Melpomene. Very…male." Sora eyes trail up his body.

"Oh yeah he got a sex change didn't you hear?" Axel laughs. "It's Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"I'm afraid I haven't kept up with family gossip," Sora says dryly.

"Someone's down. Wait…how long has it been since you've seen her?" Axel steps close and Sora backs up sub consciously. While they are family, he and Apollo have never been super close.

"Too long," he whispers.

"How tragic." Roxas says and Axel rolls his eyes.

"Roxas I can't take you anywhere without you thinking everything is some sort of tragedy just waiting to be sung about. Although I do admit this is a rather tragic occurrence." Axel frowns. "Obviously she's around here somewhere, otherwise Aphrodite wouldn't be here."

"You think I don't know that?" His eyes flash and Roxas steps forward but Axel just holds out his arm and Roxas backs off.

"Is that why you haven't been causing as much mischief as usual? I remember when you would just fire off arrows." Axel smiles warmly.

"I'm tired." Is all he says and Axel nods and Roxas cocks his head.

"You aren't about to go all Pan on us and disappear right?" Axel asks sincerely.

"The only reason Pan disappeared was because the mortals destroyed his tie to the earth. I'll never be free." He says bitterly and looks down at his worn bow. "Just like you two."

"Wow we really need to find Psyche don't we?" Axel reaches out to graze his shoulder and Sora can feel the warmth naturally radiating off the god's skin.

"But that would ruin the tragedy!" Roxas protests and Axel shoots him a look that effectively shuts his trap.

"Don't you worry Sora; we'll find her for you." Axel steps back and nods seriously.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes we do because without you the mortals will suffer." Axel says knowingly, and Sora supposes it's true. Without him there would be no love and without love chaos would rein. Mortals often overlooked him, but in reality he was one of the more important gods. What is life without something to love?

"See you around Sora."

"Yeah," He nods hesitantly and they part ways.

And he's alone once again.

He's used to loneliness. Forever the one forgotten in a whirlwind of romance. For a while he didn't mind, it was nice watching the beauty of love swirl around him but time made him bitter.

His memories of her are fading. His memories of that beautiful soul that he clings to desperately to are slowly becoming shadows.

He soars across the city, letting arrows fly without a second thought. It is second nature for him and he no longer even bothers to think about it. He no longer wonders what the couples he's setting up will become. He doesn't care if they move into her studio apartment or if he wants a baby. They are irrelevant.

He's dangling his feet over a 100 story building watching Artemis drive the moon down and down while her brother drives the sun across the sky. He wonders if Roxas is up in that chariot with Axel. He looks down across the city that's just now waking up and it's its own kind of beauty.

The soul he fell in love with is down there somewhere. He can feel the pull for the first time in centuries. He's determined this time that nothing will happen. Aphrodite will not sink her nails in this time. Otherwise he might as well just give up.

He stands and closes his eyes as the wind flows around him and he feels himself falling. His eyes open and he sees the city come crashing toward him but he isn't afraid. He's done this before.

He's fallen before.

But now he just wants to keep his feet on the ground.

"What about her?" Axel whispers in his ear and his eyes flit to a young woman who is in line at the register.

"No Axel," He hisses and takes a sip of his coffee and Roxas snorts to himself, arms crossed. He's sitting in the same coffee shop that he and Terra occupied often before he got enthralled with Ventus. He's bored and the coffee is doing nothing for his exhaustion.

The bell rings and his eyes look up at the new customer and his heart literately stops.

"What?" Axel sits forward at his suddenly change in demeanor and looks over where he's looking. "Silvered haired boy?"

He swallows as he watches the pale, lanky boy order his drink order and lean slightly toward the employee, feet angled oddly. It's strange just how quickly he knows for sure who he's looking at.

"Roxas I feel like we're intruding don't you?" Axel elbows Roxas who takes a minute to react and he squeaks out a little "oh" before the two of them disappear but Sora barely even notices. He's just too enthralled the new version of his love. He has to wonder if he remembers.

"It's on me." He says before he even realizes he's at the counter standing next to the boy who towers over him.

"You don't have to do that!" The boy protests and Sora just shakes his head and hands the barista enough money to cover it. "Oh well thanks then." The boy scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly and they step to the side. "I'm Riku."

Riku.

What a perfect name for his Psyche.

"Sora." He nods warmly and Riku smiles.

"You seem familiar for some reason Sora." Riku squints slightly and Sora heart's rises a bit. Did he remember?

"I guess I have one of those faces. Are you new here? I mean I'm here at this shop most day."

"Ah one of the coffee bums," Riku chuckles. "I've been here for about five months now. Transferred here for school but you would be right when you said that this was my first time in the shop. Never been much of a coffee person."

"What brings you here today then?"

"I dunno, I was just passing and felt the need to go in." Riku laughs and Sora's heart strings tug a little. It's like memories are rushing back to him.

"Maybe it was me." He teases but he knows that it's the actual truth. He's seen love often enough to know that soul mates tend to orbit around each other, coming closer and closer until they finally crash together with his help.

"Oh I'm sure," Riku winks and Sora can't help but grin. "What brings you here then Sora?"

"I go where I feel drawn to."

"Are you one of those hippie types then?"

"Do you like hippie types?" He flirts and Riku chuckles, looking down at his feet, curly hair falling forward.

"You're pretty bold you know that?"

"I'd like to think I speak my mind." He shrugs as he leans against the counter. "Why is it too much?"

"No, not at all. Refreshing actually. Not many people 'speak their mind' as you call it." Riku smiles softly. "I have to actually go at the moment but would you…would you want to hang out sometime?"

"I'd like that," He nods a bit shyly and Riku's smile is beaming and it's the best thing he's seen in a long, long time. They quickly exchange numbers.

"Okay, see you around Sora."

"See you Riku." He nods and watches the boy he knows so well walk away and he can't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

Finally.

Finally his world is bright once again.

"Where do I know you from?" Riku stares at him, so intent on trying to figure it out that Sora just smiles. This typically happens. It's like an itch you can't scratch but you're oh so close to figuring it out.

"It'll come to you." Sora smirks over his cup of coffee (he's already had three today but then again coffee has never have much effect on him, he just likes the taste).

"Right, I'm sure." Riku mutters to himself before taking a sip of his own mug.

"So what are you studying here?" Sora changed the subject.

"Don't laugh okay?" Riku gives him a stern glance and Sora shakes his head.

"No laughing over here."

"Classical Civilizations with a minor in mythology." Riku says hesitantly and Sora's grin widens. "I said no laughing!"

"No I wasn't going to laugh actually. I think that's brilliant. I love mythology and I could help you out sometime if you needed it."

"You studied mythology?" Riku deadpans and Sora nods.

"I've dabbled quite a bit in it actually." And isn't that the truth? "What are you studying now?"

"Aphrodite actually. Her and her many conquests." Riku chuckles and Sora's mouth forms into a tight line. Riku notices. "You not a fan?"

"Not of her, no."

"What you don't believe in love?"

"Aphrodite is not love." He snaps and Riku looks bewildered. "She is lust and that is it. The goddess of lust should have been her true title."

"Well then who's in charge of the love then?" Riku cocks his head and Sora's eyes soften.

"Do you really not remember?" He whispers softly and Riku looks confused once again. "Eros. Eros is the god of love."

"Oh right!" Riku laughs and slaps himself in the forehead. "The cupid guy."

Sora winces at that. Damn those Romans for making him out to be some cute little naked baby with wings. He was not a baby for Zeus's sake.

"Is he your favorite then?" Riku asks as he takes another sip and Sora laughs.

"You could say that. I'm a believer in love."

"Me too. I think there's someone out there for everyone." Riku says a little dreamily and Sora smiles fondly. His Psyche always was a dreamer.

"I think so too." Sora nods and Riku turns his aqua eyes toward him.

"You know I've told you a lot about me but I know hardly anything about you." Riku raises an eyebrow.

Oh but you do know a lot about me Riku, so much more than anyone else. He thinks to himself but he can't say that out Sorad.

"Well I've done work pretty much all over the world. I'm a traveler you could say and I…well I help people out."

"You sound like a mob boss or a gangster." Riku grins and Sora wiggles his eyebrows.

"You never know," Sora winks and Riku just chuckles. "I work with different business." Sora elaborates because in a way it's true. A person is a bit like a business right? He's just making the merging between two happen.

"Sounds interesting. Are you sticking around here for a while?" Riku asks a bit earnestly.

"I think I can make that happen."

"Well good," Riku leans forward and Sora can't help but do the same. "Because I would love for you to help me out with my mythology homework."

Sora leans back with a laugh (he's finding that he's laughing a lot more for the first time in a long time) and nods. "I think I can make that happen too."

They sit and talk for a while and Sora finds himself falling in love all over again. Not that he ever lost it of course, it just got a little faded over time.

"Wow, look at the time!" Riku exclaims as he looks at his watch and Sora looks down at his phone. It's been almost four hours since they first sat down but in all honestly, Sora has no concept of time.

"It's dinner time isn't it?" Sora smirks. "What do you say coming back to my place and I can make us some food."

Riku looks a bit hesitant for a few seconds and Sora holds his breath but then the boy nodded and a bright smile appeared on his face. "That sounds wonderful."

So they walk back leisurely down the sidewalk and Sora doesn't even notice anyone but Riku and a part of him knows that that isn't the best thing in the world, but at the moment he could care less. They walk up the stairs to the little flat that Sora pretended to call home. It wasn't often that he was actually there. Gods didn't need to sleep.

"Wow this is really nice. I should have guessed you were a rich bachelor." Riku says as he twirls slightly on one foot as he takes in the place.

"Do you have a preference for food?" Sora asks from the kitchen where Riku joins him a moment later.

"No not really," Riku says absently as his fingers trail along the marble and his hand rests on the one cabinet that Sora only ever uses and he tenses. He watches Riku carefully and Riku seems to feel his gaze on him. "What?"

"Nothing," Sora mutters and moves to his fridge and opens it. Thank Zeus for his friendship with Dionysus, otherwise he wouldn't ever have anything decent to give out to guests.

"Hey Sora? What is all this?" Riku points to the cabinet that somehow he just knew that he would open. Psyche always did have a curious mind. He walks over to the cabinet where there's a few clay jugs along with stacks and stacks of golden bars of food. Sora walks over and slowly shuts the cabinet, staring Riku directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Because Sora knows from experience that once they crossed this point Riku would be a target.

"What are you hiding?" Riku's eyes narrowed and Sora sighs, hanging his head but then looks back up.

"You know a lot about the Greek gods right?"

"Well yeah, but what does this have to do with that weird food and clay pots in your cabinet?" Riku's brow furrows.

"Step back." Sora warns and Riku quickly does as he's told and Sora eyes close as the moral clothes melt off his once again until he's left in a tunic with his bow by his side and those brilliant white wings spread half open behind him. He opens his eyes as Riku stumbles back, hand pressed to his head in astonishment and at the memories that Sora knows are rushing back.

"But..you…" Riku gapes at him. "Eros?"

"Psyche." He nods and Riku quickly sits down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"How?"

"Aphrodite, that's how. The myth is false." Sora smiles faintly and steps forward, sitting down across from him.

"So all the legends, the gods and goddesses…they're all…" Riku's eyes are glazed over at the influx of information.

"You're a legend too."

"But I'm just Riku!" Riku exclaims and Sora reaches out to lightly brush Riku's hand.

"No you're not." Sora murmurs and Riku bites his lip. "You're Psyche and you're my love."

Riku's eyes glisten at that and Sora just reaches over and wraps him up in a tight hug. "You're my love and I've missed you." He whispers into the boy's ear.

"Eros," A gruff voice stops him and he turns slowly because A. he should be invisible to every mortal around him and B. he recognizes that voice.

"Ares, you're here too then?" He crosses his arms and the taller man walks up to him at a slow swagger.

"She knows and she's coming for him."

"Of course she knows you dimwit. My mother always knows when she's about to ruin my life once again. I've got him under protection though." He raises his chin and Ares just laughs.

"You've gotten rather cocky over the years. Guess finally finding Psyche just made that more prominent huh Eros?"

"It's Sora now."

"Cloud."

"Cloud? That's not a very manly name," Sora gives a smirk and Cloud jerks forward but Sora is ahead of him with an arrow slung on his bow and Cloud effectively backs off.

"No need for that, I was just here to warn you."

"Who put you up to it then?" He raises an eyebrow, genuinely curious because he and Ares have never been on the best of terms.

"Hades actually." Cloud mutters and Sora's eyes widen.

"Hades?! Why would he meddle in something like this?" He asks slowly and Cloud shrugs.

"Something about how he's tired of all the suicides from those that haven't found their lovers because of you? I guess he figured if you had your own love, you would be more interested in actually doing your job."

"I do my job fine," He glares, wings rustling in an agitated manner and Cloud just chuckles.

"Yeah okay. I've said my piece and I swear to Zeus if you mess this up again I might have to wring your little cupid neck." Cloud raises an eyebrow and Sora's mouth twists. "See you around Sora. Oh and don't tell Aphrodite I told you this."

"Why, so you won't have withdrawls?" He spits and Cloud just pushes his sunglasses up his nose.

"I'm not standing in her way. Just keep Psyche close this time alright? The only reason I'm here is because I owe Hades a favor."

"See you Ares." He deadpans and with a powerful thrust of his wings he's up in the air. It's a bit unnerving to have Ares delivering Hades's message to him and just because of Riku. He never expected his whole family to suddenly take an interest in him and the fact that Riku was the epicenter of this family reunion? It was scary to think about.

He flew back to the flat where Axel and Roxas were spending time with Riku (that of course meaning making sure Riku didn't die while he was working). He landed lightly on the balcony and slipped inside where Roxas was singing some old Greek hymn under his breath and Axel had his eyes blindfolded while Riku had tarot cards in front of him.

"Okay the next card is going to be The Lovers," Axel says and Sora watches as Riku flips over a card and sure enough it's two figures hand in hand with a being hovering above them.

"How did you do that?" Riku asks

"God of prophecy," Axel says as he pulls off the blindfold and nods to Sora who sits down next to Riku. "We best be off, chariot to drive in a few hours. Come on Roxas." Axel rises from the table and Riku waves to the both of them. "See you guys around."

"How was it?" Riku asks as he gathers up the tarot cards and Sora leans over to press a tender kiss to Riku's lips.

"Oh you know, just bringing souls together, nothing big." He teases and Riku laughs and kisses him back.

"It's so weird how you're basically love. I always expected love to be such a human instinct." Riku shakes his head and Sora shrugs.

"Most human instincts are pushed along with the help of us." Sora grabs Riku's hand gently and runs his thumb over the soft skin there.

"What is it?" Riku whispers softly and Sora's eyes slowly look up from Riku's large hand and rest in the gaze of those ocean blue eyes that are both new and familiar to him.

"Nothing," He smiles softly and Riku cocks his head.

"Was it her again?"

"No it wasn't Aphrodite. It was…well nevermind. It doesn't matter okay?" He shakes his head and kisses Riku lightly again and with that the topic is dropped but a part of Sora is scared. Scared for Riku and scared for what he would do if he lost Psyche once again but he can't afford to think like that right now. He has Riku and that's all that matters.

They have a good few months together. It's nice and his apartment is actually lived in now with Riku's books and shoes all over the place and his scent touching each and every piece of furniture. Axel and Roxas pop in quite a few times as well as Ventus and Terra who are both smitten with each other. Terra knows who and what Ventus is now and what Sora is as well. (He had taken Sora aside the first time they reconnected and properly thanked him of course)

Riku would welcome him home with coffee and a snuggle in front of the TV. While he was immersed in the mortal world, there were some things that Riku had to teach him. Especially pop culture.

"It's not my fault that I keep getting things mixed up!" He protested one night.

"You just got the Civil War mixed up with the French Revolution!" Riku laughed loudly.

"Well it's the same basic concept," He said grumpily and Riku just shook his head.

"For a Greek god you really have issues remembering things don't you?"

"I only remember love." Sora said simply and Riku just smiled fondly at him.

"You remember me right?"

"Of course. Each and every moment." He took Riku's hands in his and kissed him on the lips, a lingering kiss that spoke much more than he could possibly come up with words.

Their time together was lovely and it was like the centuries that he was alone were wiped from his mind because nothing else could overtake the thoughts of Riku. He was smiling more often and he enjoyed watching the people he hit with arrows fall in love.

He almost forgot why he was worried.

Almost.

He's let his guard drop and that is his initial downfall.

"Riku! I'm back!" He calls from the balcony and steps in through the sliding glass door and his heart nearly stops when he sees Riku with a knife at his throat and Tifa standing behind him. Riku's eyes are wild with fear and his hands are tied behind his back along with a gag in his mouth.

"Hello son," Tifa says sweetly and Sora holds his hands up slowly and begins walking toward the two of them. "Ah, ah, ah." Tifa hisses and Riku whimpers around the gag as she presses the knife into his soft throat.

"Mother please." He says in a calm manner but the quivering in his voice says otherwise.

"You know I was going to give this one lifetime to you but then I heard through the grapevine that someone warned you about me." Tifa frowns and even then it's still beautiful. Sora swallows. "Do you know something about that Eros?"

"Please…" He begs softly and Tifa chuckles.

"Silly Ares. He can never really keep his mouth shut around me now can he?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Tifa laughs out Sorad and Sora's eyes flick to Riku's face who's looking at him desperately. He gives an almost imperceptible nod that everything is going to be alright. But he honestly doesn't know if it is going to be.

"Because I can, duh." Tifa rolls her eyes and Sora steps forward but she quickly drags Riku back with her.

"Aphrodite stop this." He growls and she just smirks at him.

"Hm…I don't think so. What do you think Psyche?" Tifa looks down at Riku who whimpers again and it's in that moment that Sora rushes at the two of them, knocking Tifa away and she lets out a Sorad gasp as he grabs his bow and aims an arrow at her but then her eyes trail down to Riku who's been knocked to the floor and she just laughs and is gone. Sora lowers his bow.

"I think we got rid of her for now Riku." He says and then turns toward Riku and his eyes widen. "No!" He falls to his knees next to Riku and rips off the gag and tries to hold it to the gash in Riku's throat. "No no no please don't leave me again."

"Sora," Riku whispers weakly as Sora quickly breaks the bonds of his hands and grabs the kitchen towel.

"It's okay baby, we can fix this. Let me just call Axel. He can fix you." He says frantically but Riku shakes his head. "I'm not letting you go Riku!"

"Sora," Riku calls again and Sora ignores him. Can't Axel feel his need? Usually he would be here by now. "Eros!" Riku yells and Sora stops at that. Riku's never called him that. "Please."

His face softens and he knows that Riku doesn't have much longer. He joins him on the cold kitchen floor and wraps his arms around Riku's body, brushing the curly hair out of those fading blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers and Riku grips his hand weakly.

"I love….you." Riku whispers and with a small smile he watches the light go out of those eyes. He chokes out a sob and feels his heart shriveling in on itself. He's lost his Psyche once again and his world is gray once more.

He doesn't know how long he sits there with Riku's body in his lap. Long enough for it to grow cold, he knows that. Long enough for the anger to fester inside him.

He carries Riku's body to the couch and settles it gently on the cushions before turning to the window. He has a coldness around him. A vengefulness that clogs his pores.

His wings snap open and he's flying over the city and his blue eyes register nothing but his destination.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Ventus asks as he answers the door.

"I need you to take me to Hades." He says in a cold voice and Ventus's eyes widen.

"No…" Ventus breathes. "She didn't did she?"

"Can you or can't you?" He asks in that same cold manner and Ventus looks back at Terra who's just inside watching TV before turning back to Sora.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting my love's soul back." He grits his teeth and Ventus purses his lips. "Hermes you are the only one that can go between the Underworld and the mortal world. Please." Sora pleads and Ventus sighs.

"He's not going to like this."

"He's not going to like Aphrodite." Sora shoots back.

Ventus is silent for a moment before nodding. "Terra, Sora and I are going out for a bit. Be back soon." Ventus calls to the brunette boy who nods and Sora envies his innocence. Ventus turns back to him. "You better hold on tight."

Sora nods stonily and grips Ventus's arm hard and then it's an intense rush of air and Sora knows he loses his mortal clothes along the way. It isn't until they touch down in front of an obsidian palace does he let go.

"You're on your own from here. I'll be waiting outside." Ventus says and Sora nods and makes his way up the path to where Hades waits. He's never actually been here before, but he's heard stories from Ventus and the many heroes over the years that were brave enough to make the trek.

It's deserted with only spindly trees to mark the path and the gardens. He recognizes the pomegranates that trapped Persephone. While he feels their pull he ignores it. He's here on a mission.

The palace is furnished in only black but he barely notices it. It isn't until he makes it to the throne room that he notices anything other than his feet moving under him.

Hades is already waiting for him. He figured as much.

He gets on one knee in an honor of respect.

"Rise," Hades says in a bored voice. "Should have known you would use Hermes to get down here."

Sora stays silent.

"I guess you're here for Psyche's soul then?" Hades sighs and Sora gives a curt nod. "You know it isn't that easy."

"Weren't you the one to send the warning?" Sora raises an eyebrow and Hades studies him for a moment. "Why send a warning if you knew what was going to happen anyways?"

"I suppose I might have felt the side effects of your arrows." Hades smirks but it quickly falls. "What are you willing to give me in exchange for the soul?"

Sora works his jaw. "What do you want?"

Hades actually laughs at that. "What do I want? Isn't that a loaded question. I want a lot of things little Eros, but what you can give me? Well…I suppose I could allow you to take the soul as long as you no longer neglect your duties. I've had far too many suicides because they didn't find their soul mate while you were off sulking."

Sora can't believe it's that simple. "Deal." He says quickly and Hades just chuckles.

"Even gods are too quick to realize what they're getting into. Very well, take it." Hades gestures to a small chest where a milky orb is nestled inside. "And do not forget what you promised. If you start to slack off I will be forced to break our agreement."

"Of course." Sora bows after he takes the chest and turns to walk out of the room. It's like he's waiting for Hades to say something more but nothing comes and he breathes a sigh of relief when he makes it outside to where Ventus is leaning up against a withered tree trunk looking bored.

"He didn't smite you where you stood. Impressive," Ventus smirks and Sora shrugs. He holds onto the chest tightly and grips Ventus's arm with as much force. The rush of air surrounds them once more and his eyes automatically close until it stops and he's in his apartment once again but this time there's an audience.

"Sora I'm so sorry." Axel rushes forward and looks like he's about to give Sora a hug but he brushes the god off. He's not stopping until Riku's safe and sound. Roxas's silent as well as Terra who he supposed came with the god and the muse.

He makes his way over to Riku's body where he's resting peacefully. It's almost like he's asleep and nothing has changed. Carefully he takes the orb out of the chest and splits it in half and allows the milky substance to trail over Riku's wound and seep into his skin. The air is charged around him in anticipation and for a moment he isn't sure if it actually worked.

At least until Riku's eyes open and he's gasping for breath.

"Out of my way." Axel shoves everyone else away, including Sora and lays his hands on the boy. A golden glow surrounds him and Sora recognizes it as Axel's healing. He's only seen it a few times in action but Apollo did have quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Riku's breath goes back to normal and he slumps into the cushions.

"Riku?" Sora asks softly and brushes the curly locks away from the boy's forehead. Riku's head lazily rolls toward him and a soft but weary smile forms on his face.

"Sora." Riku breathes and Sora could cry. In fact he does. His eyes squint shut and a sob wracks his body.

"I thought I lost you." He whispers and Riku's arms wrap around Sora's head, bringing it to his chest that has a beating heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." Riku murmurs into his skin.

A knock sounds on the door and Sora everyone looks around at each other, confused.

"I'll get it." Roxas rolls his eyes when no one moves and opens the front door. A man steps in with a brilliant gray suit on and a sort of aura around him. Everyone straightens instantly.

Sora gets up from the floor and moves to protect Riku. "Zeus, what can I do for you?" He says stiffly. The man doesn't say anything and instead moves around Sora to get a good look at Riku.

"So this is the new manifestation of Psyche huh?" Zeus looks up with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Sora nods and Riku just has an expression of bewilderment on his face.

"I think it's high time that I do something I should have done a long time ago." Zeus raises his arms over Riku and Riku's hand on Sora tightens as his body glows once again, but this time a nice silver one. "Welcome to the family Psyche." Zeus smiles fondly at Riku who now just looks confused.

"Wait…" Sora's head snaps towards Zeus.

"You can now keep your lover for as long as you please. No more messy family drama. I think we have enough of that, don't you?" Zeus cocks his head. "Oh and it's Cid now."

Sora almost falls over at the news and Riku's eyes widen.

"Am I immortal?" Riku asks in awe and Cid just nods.

"Now if you don't mind I better be off. Hera's in another one of her moods again because I apparently am 'unfaithful' to her." Cid sighs and as quickly as he appeared he's gone once again. The other gathered around seem to disappear to Sora as well as he falls to his knees next to Riku, finally letting out the choked sobs that were building inside him.

"Finally," He whispers. "Finally you're mine."

"And you're mine." Riku says softly and kisses his brow gently.

He is love. He is the shy glances and the peppering of soft kisses over flushed skin.

He is the tears the roll down cheeks after a screaming fight and he is the hiccups that come afterward and he is the cuddles as forgiveness.

He is the simplest of touches and he is that molding of bodies.

He is the deep connection that transcends distance, space, and time.

He is Riku and Riku is him.

He is Eros.

And he is love.

_I'm a huge fan of mythology and I decided to combine elements from mythos and KH together and this was the result. Now if you don't know the myth between Psyche and Eros, it goes a little something like this; Aphrodite/Venus the goddess of beauty and love was jealous of the beauty of a mortal girl named Psyche, so she ordered her son Eros/Cupid to shoot her with his arrows while she was sleeping so when she awoke Aphrodite would make her fall in love with a horrible creature. Eros followed her commanded and went to Psyche, however when he saw her he instantly fell in love and shot the arrow at himself and made himself fall in love with Psyche. Theirs more to the myth that includes more of Aphrodite's jealousy and how Eros without Psyche slacked off with making people fall in love which was added into this story. So tell me if you guys like it or not and maybe i'll do another one. _


End file.
